Overrated
by DarkeAngelle
Summary: Girls were overrated. Maybe it's time Zack's moved on from them. Oneshot; Clack


Blue eyes opened, squinting a bit at the sudden light. Taking in the way that shadows moved, it had to be past noon, but that didn't matter. It was a Sunday. Besides, the raven haired man was more concerned about the blonde tucked against him like a snug piece of a puzzle that fit there just perfectly.

Cloud was still asleep, still wearing only sweatpants as he huddled close to Zack's body for some sort of warmth. He was so close that his breath tickled the other man's ribs, his wild blonde hair brushing his underarm with an arm thrown across his waist to bring him closer. His stomach hugged the other's hips, legs tangled together, and Zack was afraid to move even the slightest bit, not wanting to wake his recently acquired boyfriend. Instead, he played out the blur of last night as he waited for the blonde to wake up at his own pace.

He had come over for dinner, Cloud announcing that he was in town and his mother was persistent on having a big dinner. It was a rather small event, although Zack was glad to see that Cloud was alright. He had been gone for nearly a year, studying abroad in an attempt to finish his doctorate degree in something Zack wasn't even sure he could pronounce. All he knew was that the lucky blonde bastard got to stay in the Caribbean for a year, virtually free of expense.

Cloud had got a tan, but that wasn't what had attracted Zack's eye so quickly. He had also dropped weight while he was gone, those awkward muscles of his hardening into toned shapes of a very fit twenty-three year old. He still wasn't quite as toned as Zack, but that was perfectly okay.

They had eaten with Cloud's mother, the older woman directing the conversation for the entire time, hardly giving Zack or Cloud's other friends to speak. And after the warm meal of Strife-famous meatloaf and cheesy potatoes, the crowd had cleared out and Cloud's mother resigned to the kitchen to clean before she became so occupied with her soap operas that she didn't notice Cloud and Zack sneaking into the blonde's bedroom.

They had simply sat and talked for hours, sitting on the floor as they played video games, but didn't really pay attention to what they were doing. They had a lot to catch up, Cloud giving stories of his trip and what he learned and Zack giving updates on his recently rocky relationship with their mutual friend Aerith. Talking about the girl (even going so far as to Cloud asking details on their personal life) was anything but awkward. After all, Cloud was gay, and they had shared that secret since the blonde was fourteen years old. Zack likes girls and Cloud liked guys. It worked out quite well, actually.

Except for recently.

After Zack had explained his girl troubles and Cloud had his own share of "Well at least you've had sex" before they came to a unanimous agreement. Women were way too complicated, overrated, and they were much better without them. Zack even had the gall to call Aerith and leave her a voice mail at four in the morning to tell her "we need to talk". And after that? They started talking about more _intimate_ things.

"So you've never had sex with a guy?"

"Nope," Cloud sighed, lazily driving around a banana peel that could have proved to be fatal on the already treacherous Rainbow Road. Which Zack was falling off of every few seconds.

"Not even oral?" he prodded, not really believing it. "What about that guy in your class that you disappeared with for a good hour, huh?"

He turned a little pink at that, swiftly passing Yoshi and regaining his claim in first. "I-I've given oral, yeah, but that's it... Me and Sephiroth didn't really do... much else..." He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing nervously. He didn't notice how intently Zack was watching him. "I mean, I really liked him, and I s-sucked him off or whatever, but he... didn't like it. He never talked to me again."

"That asshole," Zack concluded, a little bit of anger seeping into his tone. "Seph was a dick in the first place though. I'm sure you're not bad at it."

He got a shrug in response, Cloud's shoulders sinking back down further than they had been. "I dunno... It's hard being gay. I mean, other than the bullying and acceptance shit... I mean, it's hard finding other gay guys. It's even hard just to find someone who's bi-curious. I'm seriously thinking about just finding a girl that owns a strap-on and-"

"Whoa there," he cut in, chuckling a little as he fell off the road. Again. "That's a little drastic. You just gotta wait, Cloud. The right guy could be right in front of you." Wait, why did his face heat up at that? "I mean, maybe you're looking too hard." _Stop talking, fucking stop, Zack!_ "You're a really attractive guy, Cloud. You're fucking hot." _No, no, stop, __**stop**__! He's looking!_ _What're you saying?! Stop!_ "I wouldn't mind volunteering, if you need to get off or-"

The pause screen popped up, Cloud staring at him, so red that he looked like a tomato. Zack was starting to blush too, both of them just staring, trying to figure out if Zack was being honest.

"I mean, I honestly wouldn't mind if you wanted to-"_ Shut the __**fuck**__ up already!_

Another swallow, and Zack couldn't help watching that Adam's apple bob. "Are you... b-being serious?"

"Yeah... Why not? You're my best friend, Cloud, and I... I li... like you..." _God, what are saying!?_

Blue eyes lit up, just the faintest bit. Hopeful. "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

The silence was agonizing, not even broken by the music that had stopped now that the game had paused. It could have been an hour before Zack had moved, getting a little hurt by the doubt that was quickly extinguishing those flames of hope in his best friend's eyes, and he kissed him.

He was _kissing_ him.

It hadn't quite gone to the degree that Zack had been hinting at, but it did escalate. Tongues soon tangled, hands wandered, shirts were lost, and, before they knew it, Zack was gasping out moans and clinging to a mop of blonde hair between his legs that was sucking him off a million times better than any girl ever had.

Cloud was swallowing down, down, _down_, and Zack's hot orgasm followed him, draining him dry. Lips had been pulled off, only to start another kiss, Zack tasting himself on the other's tongue. He wanted to return the favor, but he didn't know how, he was scared he would do something wrong, but that was okay. Because Cloud was already getting himself off with a talented hand, moaning and whimpering Zack's name against his lips as he shuddered with his orgasm, the two of them collapsing on the bed after Zack had licked that smooth hand clean.

And here they were, the morning after. Zack's phone was beeping with messages from Aerith, but he didn't want to answer any of them. Cloud was still sleeping, and he decided to do the same, closing his eyes.

Cloud was right. Girls were overrated.


End file.
